Save Me
by Little Moose
Summary: So I rewrote this to take place after "At the Beginning". Three years later, Lady Une asks Ayame to help Wufei on a serial rapist case. At first she is happy to help, but things turn south when Ayame gets too close to the case. Will Wufei be able to help Ayame when the danger is front and center. And will their relationship flourish? Rated M for mention and attempt of rape.


**Fool Me**

**Author's Note and Disclaimer: So I'm redoing this one to make it a sequel to "At the Beginning". This was "Fool Me" until I changed it to "Save Me".**

**I do not own Gundam Wing. **

It's been three years since everything had happened. Three years since Ayame and Wufei decided to hit the redo button. They started over as friends and focused on their careers. Wufei was basically a super detective and Ayame dealt with terrorism. They rarely saw each other as it was, sometimes on break in the cafeteria, but that's if they weren't sick to their stomach at the carnage they saw every day. Heero rarely eats because of those damn protein bars, Wufei takes his lunch back to his office, Trowa isn't much of a talker, which leaves all the talking to Duo and right now his obsession is singing Disney songs, god help us, and Quatre is currently buried under paper work so he can't be found. Poor guy.

The one night that Ayame decided to stay after work and do actual work Lady Une and Wufei waltzed into her office without knocking. Lady Une looked like she was on a mission herself when she had that determined glare plastered on her usually graceful face. With one hand on her hip and the other wrapped around Wufei's arm she dragged him in the office and shut the door to break her focus.

"Ayame, Wufei needs your assistance with a case he's working on." Lady Une said pushing Wufei front and center. Despite her appearance she was quiet strong.

By Wufei's slightly raised eyebrows she could tell he was weird-ed out by the hopeful gleam Ayame's my eyes, he cleared his throat before speaking, "There have been a brash of rapes and disappearances in the area."

Ayame interrupted him, "the Shibuya Rapists? I've kept tabs on the case, why do you need my help?" She asked resting her chin in the palm of her hands.

Wufei sighed, "The police and Preventers have been working together for the last month and half to catch this guy. We think we've found him, but we want to be absolutely sure before we make an arrest."

"So you need an attractive female agent to go undercover in order to catch this guy's attention, let him believe that he has her and then nail him. Understandable." Ayame spun out of her chair and grabbed her Preventers coat at the same time, "when do we leave?"

Instead of doing reports that were a few weeks ago, Ayame was sharing a hotel with Wufei, in Shibuya, looking for a sick and twisted man that gets off following his victims home after he's spiked their drinks, breaks in when they collapsed, has his way with them and then kidnaps them to do whatever else he wants to do to them. So far he hasn't killed anyone, but Wufei seemed to think that would've happened as soon as one of the women he targeted fought back.

Wufei sat at the dinky dining table, going over the files and video while Ayame made terrible tasting coffee. "I thought you stopped drinking?" He asked his voice echoing from the small room.

Ayame smiled and huffed, "I'm touched you remember that, but I stopped smoking. Coffee isn't my cup of tea, it's bitter and it takes too much sugar to make it palpable." Ayame set down a cup of coffee by Wufei's elbow, "but this, my friend, is for you, since you'll probably be up all night looking at security footage...again."

Wufei chuckled before he took a swig of his black coffee. Ayame placed a hand on the back of his chair and leaned in to see the blurry screen better. Of course from Wufei's point of view he probably thought she was showing off her womanly assets and exposed neck. He took another gulp and nervously set his cup down on the table, realizing she was making him nervous she stood straight and let down her hair. Ayame made a mental note that she should keep herself in check since there was a history between them. Back in the war they grew close, sharing battle stories, the loved ones and comrades they had lost. They were able to comfort each other without embracing and it felt right. Then Ayame was attacked and raped on a mission and everything changed.

It was nice to actually see him outside the office, he had either been too busy with work to hang out or he was sleeping. Seeing his determined and unwavering faith to a case was comforting. Now that Ayame thought about it she had noticed that he had physically changed. He was taller than her by four inches, he had thinned out, but his toned muscles were more defined. His face had become gentler, but his eyes were still the piercing black that would scare a small child back into the womb.

Ayame yawned and announced that she was hitting the sack and taking the bed for tonight. Leaving Wufei to his security footage surfing and a week's supply of coffee.

Wufei was beginning to tell Lady Une about this case. If he had known their boss was going to drag a past rape victim into this case he would've been happy to keep his mouth shut. Yes she is a close friend, ally and is an effective agent in the field, but I don't know how to act around her. Ayame was the closest friend he had, mainly because of everything they had gone through. But Ayame also knew him deeply, on a personally level. She understands that when he gets angry he needs to be left alone, but she also knows how to cheer me up.

When they parted ways three years ago Ayame had never looked so hurt, it hurt even more because Wufei didn't know how to fight for her. He thought about approaching her and Wufei considered the outcomes of that conversation, all of which would have caused her unnecessary agony. He decided to just watch her from afar, keeping tabs on her when she's at work and getting the latest updates from Quatre.

Over the three years they had been working together Wufei had become more aware of her appearance. She grew three more inches making her five foot four, she remained her skinny and well-toned self, her hair grew longer, but since she's been able to bathe every day her dark brunette hair has become straighter. She finally looked like her Japanese heritage with her fair skin and graceful walk. The one thing that hasn't changed is her warrior spirit.

Wufei drew his attention back to the screen to find their unsub stalking the fifth victim back to her car. He inched closer to the screen and squinted his eyes to see if he could get a visual on this twisted person, but couldn't. You would think that with the money these clubs make they'd be able to afford the HD security cameras. Why shouldn't he be surprised though, he's gone through these videos a hundred times and each time the image doesn't become any clearer. He was beginning to feel frustrated and his eyes were waning, he eyed his half empty cup and the fresh pot sitting in the coffee maker and tapped the laptop shut. Wufei hated wasting things, but he needed sleep.

Wufei and several officers waited outside the bedroom, waiting for Ayame to come out so they could carry on with the undercover mission. After reading the victim's statements and glossing over what they were wearing on the night when they were attacked Ayame couldn't make herself look like she was trying too hard or slutty. But there was an annoying pinch in her heart. She had been in these women's shoes; she knew that no matter what they wore they weren't asking for it. She felt sick with anger; she wanted to get this guy more than anything.

Ayame heard Wufei sigh with annoyance, "are you almost done, onna?" Ayame could only imagine him pacing back and forth in the hallway. He was anxious and she couldn't blame him. What this guy does is disgusting and horrifying for everyone that comes in contact with it. Her heart sank and roared with anger because the victims are the ones that have to survive this ordeal.

Instead of answering him Ayame opened the door to show that she was fully clothed in a pair of leathered pants, a purple shoulder less shirt, black knee high boots, a couple of necklaces, bracelets and her make-up done up. "Does this answer your question? Are you sure this will help?" She asked holding up an earring that were actually a small camera.

Honestly, seeing Wufei blush was funny, but he put aside his feelings to answer her question. "Yes, we'll switch them on as soon as you walk into the club."

"And you're sure he'll be at this club, tonight?" She asked again grabbing the small purse that secretly held her gun.

"Six of his victims reported that they were at this club before they were attacked." Wufei replied and she ruffled her hair. "Our best hope is that he'll take a liking to you, but please for our sake don't overdo it?"

She glanced over at Wufei and smiled widely, "me, overdo it, never!" Ayame replied sarcastically, "I will not be drinking, what so ever, but I can act like I have."

Before walking out the door Wufei shouted her name in a stern voice, she turned on her heels to look at his out reached hand, "Fork it over."

Ayame acted confused, but she knew what he wanted, "fork what over?"

He gave her the 'do you really think I'm stupid?' glare; she rolled her eyes and handed him her gun, "Party pooper."

It's extremely hard not to drink any booze when everyone around you was drinking a Bloody-Mary, Margarita, or a Red Headed Slut; yes that is a real drink. The dance floor was lit with faint red, yellow and blue lights. The music was loud, but the beat and melody was easy to dance to. Ayame walked over to the bartender who had smoky brown eyes, black disheveled hair and a strong jaw line. Ayame told him that she was driving home so she wanted water, but in shot glass. He looked at her funny, but as soon as she batted her dark brown eyes and slightly puckered her tented lips and he forgot all about her weird request.

Ayame stayed glued to the bar; shooting back water like it was well water. After about the seventh shot she felt eyes on her, it gave her the shivers and she started to look around. She made eye contact and Ayame immediately did not want to be in the same room with this man. His eyes were a dangerous green, she wanted to go right up to him and punch his cocky smile and run away. Ayame kept focus on the mission and played with the ice with her tongue. Drawing his attention, flirting.

He turned his attention to another bartender and placed an order. The equally good looking guy handed her a drink, but she kindly declined and told him that she was driving home. He acknowledged her statement and took the drink back to the creep who didn't remove his eyes off her person. Ayame wanted a shower badly, she heard a lighter go off next to her and it drew her attention to the familiar scent of nicotine. She looked back, but to only find that creep was all up in her space.

"Hi there good lookin'." He bore down at her like he was Superman getting ready to use his laser vision.

Ayame mentally rolled my eyes, but she smiled and looked up at him through her bangs. "Hello."

Something about him made him seem angry, "why'd you refuse my drink, it's on me."

"I'm not drinking tonight because I'm the D.D." He didn't seem to buy it so he moved in closer making her want to swiftly knee him the gut and arrest him for just sucking the oxygen right out of her personal space.

He whispered in her ear, "that's a shame because there are a lot of _forgettable_ things I would do to you." She could hear Wufei telling her to keep calm and just walk away.

Ayame turned back to her bartender who was watching very carefully, "Can I have a bottle to go?" He nodded, quickly handing her a cold one and she bolted. With long strides Ayame got to her car in a matter of minutes and drove off without looking back.

When she arrived at the hotel, bringing the car to a screeching halt, she saw Wufei leaning over the edge staring down at her. Without saying a word Wufei snapped off the railing and sauntered back inside. Wufei left the door unlocked, which made her nervous. He never left a door unlocked and she had never been yelled at by him. Ayame swiftly entered the room and quietly shut it, she locked eyes with Wufei and then to the floor, "What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing this." She replied keeping her eyes on floor. It went silent for a moment. This type of quietness wasn't easy to deal with. Between the two of them they were never quiet. They were either yelling at each other or coming up with a mission plan. But this…this was unbearable, there was tension mixed with his awkwardness and her shame. Ayame didn't know how long he was standing in front of her, but when a hand smoothed over one of her arms and trailed down until it clasped her hand she glanced up to meet his dark orbs of stone cold calmness.

His voice was barely a whisper, "We still have to catch this guy." He brought his forehead to mine and continued speaking, "we can't just arrest a man because he's a creep."

Ayame stepped away from him, she so frustrated with him right now. "You want to catch this guy so badly then you put on a dress and catch him. I'm not going to put myself at risk just to satisfy his ego or yours!" Ayame yelled back and immediately regretted it when Wufei flinched at her last words. "I feel sorry for these women Wufei, I really do, but do you honestly want me to go through something like that again?"

He backed off; his expression became soft, but defensive. "I wouldn't let that happen."

Ayame shot back immediately, "How Wufei, how? If I went with the plan you would be here, safe and sound, while he probably…" Ayame stopped when Wufei's expression did not change. How could she expect the worse from him, Ayame knows he wouldn't let it come down to that. She hung my head, "I'm sorry."

"No you're right; I should've been out there with you." Wufei said placing a hand on her shoulder. "We'll try again tomorrow, the both of us. Let's just hope he hasn't picked someone else."

A knot grew in the pit of her stomach and her heart sank. Hoping that there isn't a tenth victim when they wake up. Ayame unscrewed the bottle and took a swig, thinking what might happen tonight. Ayame listened to Wufei tell the undercover officers to keep their eyes open, he turned to her and said that we were calling it a night. Ayame was starting to lose it. Her vision and hearing were becoming fuzzy. Before Wufei could react Ayame ran to the kitchen got a glass filled it with water and salt. She felt sick automatically and threw up in the sink.

"Ayame?" Wufei shouted as she collapsed to the ground, warm hands were clenching her shoulders as she wiped away the saliva from her chin. Wufei called her name again, glancing up at him with glossed over eyes she could vaguely see the worry in his dark pools. "What's wrong?

Before Ayame could speak the hotel door loudly opened, with it flying off its hinges. Wufei grabbed a gun from his Preventers coat and steadily pointed it at entrance. The bartender stood in the doorway, still wearing his work uniform, but covered in sweat as if he ran all the way here. That son of a bitch.

Wufei couldn't believe it, when they thought it was the creep that was the rapist it turns out to be the bartender all along. He took one step towards them and Wufei held his gun tighter. "We're Preventers, if you move one more step I will shoot you."

"I'm sure you will." He said sounding sarcastic. He thought Wufei was joking? The proof is in front of his eyes. Wufei needed to stall until the cops arrived, but he needs him alive so killing him is out of the question. He took another step and Wufei shot at his feet hoping the warning shot would stop him. It did, but only for a few seconds and then he continued to come towards them.

It wasn't like Wufei to hesitate, but his focus was on Ayame, Wufei wanted to kill him so he could never hurt her or anyone else. Wufei glared at him, "I warned you." Shooting him in his arm he collapsed to the floor with a scream. He continued screaming and rolling on the floor as Wufei looked down at Ayame. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was so shallow he thought that she was dead. Wufei laid her head on his lap so he could use the arm that kept her close to my chest. With his free hand he caressed the side of her face and rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

Wufei whispered, "Ayame…hey…wake up." He gently patted the same side of her face until blue orbs fluttered open, he was relieved to see her awake, but she looked shocked, scared. The next thing Wufei knew there was a stinging and pounding sensation emitting from his head. He was going in and out of consciousness, but he knew he was being dragged to the tiny sitting room. Wufei felt cloth material enter his mouth and rope binding his hands to a chair.

What woke him completely up was the sound of struggling and slapping. Wufei was horrified when he saw the bartender on top of Ayame, wrestling with her trying to get her clothes off—his blood rubbing off on her clothes. Even though he was fighting her he was kissing her lovingly on the neck and holding her close, but he had one hand around her neck. Every so often she would gasp for air and he would allow the passage to breathe a little, but it was torturing her. Ayame's fight was being smothered by the lack of oxygen and that both angered and frightened him, especially when tears and make-up trickled down her flustered cheek. Wufei began to struggle and mumbled profanities at the man. His wrist began to sting as he wiggled his way out his poorly tied sailor's knot.

Wufei tackled him off of her; they rolled until they hit a wall, luckily with Wufei on top. He punched him a couple of times until his grip became lack. Wufei stood, dusted himself off and walked over to Ayame who had sat up and was coughing violently. Wufei kneeled down, placing a hand on her shoulder she glanced up at him with mascara stained cheeks. Something came over Ayame as her face was struck with terror; she pushed her aside as she went the opposite direction. Somehow she managed to retrieve the gun and automatically fired. Wufei understood her plan when the bartender fell to the floor, a bullet had gone clean through his skull—he was dead, just as the police pulled up.

The other pilots had appeared at the scene demanding what happened from Wufei and where Ayame was. He guided their friends to Ayame, who was enjoying her third cigarette, in the last 45 minutes, on the gurney. She had a blanket lazily wrapped around her shoulders as the paramedic left her. Quatre didn't care that she picked up her old habit; he just hugged her to the point where her eyes looked like they might pop out. Reassuring him that she was fine he released her and then glared at the cigarette bud in between her middle and pointer finger.

"You promised you'd stop." He pouted with angry bright blue eyes.

"Yea well, in light of recent events that promise is now null and void and I'm not quitting for a long time. So suck it Mr. Mom." Ayame said gently flicking him the forehead, but Quatre smiled and hugged her once more. Trowa, Heero, Duo and Wufei watched as the two bickered and bantered back in forth. The paramedics needed to take Ayame to the hospital as a routine checkup, but Ayame refused.

"Do I really need to go?" She asked with a begging glance over in Wufei's direction. He walked over and placed a hand on her knee.

"I think you should go, make sure you don't have any more brain damage than you already do." Wufei smiled wickedly.

She whined, "I really don't want to go. I just wanna stay with y..." Ayame stopped mid-word and took another long, long drag—hoping Wufei wouldn't catch on. However, he glued it together when Ayame's face was turning a deep red as she took the drag. Wufei laughed to himself and took the cigarette out of Ayame's hand, before she could complain he laid his broad forehead on hers making her more confused than anything.

Breathlessly Wufei said, "You are so stubborn." After dropping her cigarette to the ground Wufei was free to use both hands to caress each side of Ayame's cheeks and rubbed them gently as they stared into each other's eyes. He leaned in closer, but allowed Ayame to hesitantly close the gap between them. When their lips locked, a jolt ignited within their cores. Ayame immediately deepened the kiss mimicking his action, but her hands left his cheeks and while one was limp over his shoulder the other was wrapped around his neck. They could hear the paramedics silently cursing at both of them and the other pilots cheering them on.

**Author's Note: So I went through this thing pretty thoroughly and hopefully everything is good because I switched the points of views. **


End file.
